The Starlight Girls
The Starlight Girls are a group created by Sarah West. Description The Starlight Girls are a trio of girls who want to share their passion for the wonders of the sky with others. The members are Dawn McRae, Abby Watson, and Luna Smith. Appearances Dawn has blonde hair and purple eyes. She wears a white shirt, a dark pink fleece, a blue skirt, and purple shoes. Abby has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow hoodie, light pink shorts, and yellow sneakers. She also wears pink glasses. Luna has black hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue T-shirt, dark blue shorts, and blue sandals. Personalities Dawn Dawn is the leader of the trio. She is organized and elegant, and is very skillful. She is eager to please those she cares for, and will do anything to do so. She may appear callous or harsh at times, but ultimately she only does what she feels is right. Abby Abby is usually quite a cool and collected girl, and always knows what to say. She cares deeply for those she considers friends and family, and doesn't let anyone get in her way. She knows how to prioritize, and chooses the important things to focus on rather than choosing all of it or none of it. Her friends often look to her for advice. She is always able to find motivation and succeed, no matter what she does. Luna Luna is a chilled, laid-back girl with a huge appetite and tendency for laziness. Nevertheless, she cares a lot about her friends, and feels deeply hurt when she is betrayed by them. She can be reckless and act without thinking sometimes, but can be serious when the need arises. She is excitable and will stop at nothing to get her way. Interests Dawn's Interests Likes *Playing the piano *Reading *Yoga *The Wizard of Oz *Charades *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Puzzles *Cats *Coloring *Ice cream *Ponies *Helping people who are stressed *Tally charts *Solitaire *Popcorn *Proper grammar *Proper etiquette *Tokidoki *Lego Friends Dislikes *Sports (she thinks they're too violent) *War *Gambling *Tattoos Abby's Interests Likes *Reading *Horse riding *J-Pop music *Playing the guitar *Expanding her vocabulary *Cross-country running *Math *Geometry *Achieving her goals *Drawing *Constellations *Basketball *Gymnastics *Star Wars *Talking Tom *Angry Birds *Littlest Pet Shop *Golf *Editing videos *Movie Star Planet *Fruit Ninja *Star Stable *Garfield *Fishing *Astrology *Horoscopes Dislikes *Heavy metal music Luna's Interests Likes *Dancing *Making lists *Stunt racing *Angry Birds *Horoscopes *Meteorology *Pokemon *Raving Rabbids *Riding her bike *Disney Channel *Dreamworks *Dinosaurs *Plants vs. Zombies *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures *Gravity Falls *Slugterra *3D models *Rollercoasters *Pororo Penguin *Teen Titans *Drawing *Hamsters *Studying the solar system *Photography *Magic *Miraculous Ladybug *Adventure Time *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Retro video games Dislikes *Being betrayed by her friends *Flappy Bird Trivia *All three girls represent different parts of the solar system. **Dawn represents the sun. **Abby represents the stars. **Luna represents the moon. *These girls fit the "Town Girls" trope, as Dawn is Femme, Abby is Neither, and Luna is Butch. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Trios Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Kids Category:Original Characters Category:Sarah West's Own Characters Category:2005 Births